


Where The Gods Rest

by SomeoneEight



Series: If Monsters Could Love [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneEight/pseuds/SomeoneEight
Summary: "Oleg was known as The Prophet, but there were also those who called him Oleg, The Madman."Last tale of "If Monsters Could Love"
Relationships: Ivar/Oleg (Vikings)
Series: If Monsters Could Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Where The Gods Rest

**Author's Note:**

> *Text originally published in Portuguese. This version is in free translation.

* * *

"- _What do you think of these Estearn puppets, Ivar?_

_\- I like them. I wish someone could hold me up like that."_

* * *

Fear. That was the feeling of traveling on the water with nothing on the horizon to see. Fear of the future.

When ships started crossing the ocean through the gulf, time seemed to have stopped completely and the encounter with Bjorn Ironside and Harald Finehair would never come. That was what Oleg thought months before he landed in the canal, being overcome by an anxiety that put him to his knees.

He was known as Oleg the Prophet, but there were also those who called him Oleg the Madman. 

It was said that the Prince was so tormented by the battle to come, that he spent most of the time in the room's cabin, hidden, awake at dawn, talking to himself and reviewing the attack plan thousands of times, because he feared would fail in his great achievement.

Ivar was able to confirm these rumors when he decided to leave the deck in the afternoon to see him.

The sky was overcast, foreshadowing a storm, and Ivar thought for a moment that this would be a bad omen of the gods, however, that sort of thing no longer guided his decisions as it had in the past. And ignoring Thor's hammering, he sighed deeply and closed the lock after entering the cabin.

Oleg was on his back, reading the navigation map. And even aware of the Boneless's presence, he refused to look at him. There was something different between them, an almost palpable fear that weighed in the air and mixed with the rays as the prophet drew the lines carefully.

\- You've been like this for days. - said the cripple breaking the silence - What's wrong?. .. your dreams again?

Oleg's fingers drummed on the table, his voice so stuck it was barely audible:

\- I feel strange ... alone, careless and surrounded by traitors.

\- Why do you say that?

\- Because I can't trust anyone anymore. Everyone whispers things behind my back, don't you hear them? I can not sleep, because I'm afraid to close my eyes and never wake up.

It was very clear that the conflict over the Baltic fleet still had a fresh taste in the Prince's mouth, and the thought of being surprised again made him very uneasy.

\- You're just anxious, Oleg. You should get some rest.

\- Tell me something, Ivar ... - the voice suddenly became steady and another thunder echoed outside - Why did your brother Hvitserk return to you just when we started the attacks on Norway?

Ivar did not answer, just frowned in surprise at the question. Oleg then shook his head:

\- Maybe Bjorn sent him as a spy rat. Didn't you think about that?

\- He killed Bjorn's mother. He was exiled from Kattegat ...

\- Of course, of course. He would never betray you, huh? You value him so much that it even blinds you.

Then at last the Prince turned, but his fingers continued to drum, anxious and energetic. A noise was heard on the upper paviment. It had started to rain, but even a torrential rain was not strong enough to shake the structures of the giant Russian ship, and the rocking of the vessel was hardly felt by them. Still, Ivar faltered before Oleg's predatory brown eyes.

\- I saw you and your brother training in Estia's coutyard - said the man casually, the drumming becoming strong - I saw when you gave him a sword and I also saw when you kissed him. Is this something that you Pagans usually do?

Ivar finally laughed a little.

Although he hated the fact that Oleg always knew more than was supposed to, there was some humor in the content of the situation. The Prophet, however, remained serious. He didn't want to ask, but suspected that Ivar and Hvitserk had slept together, it was a paranoid and insistent thought that he hadn't been able to get rid of, since he had seen the way they hugged. Perhaps incest was not uncommon for Vikings, he was no longer sure of anything. Oleg was possessed by an insecurity he had never experienced before.

\- Why are you silent? - queried impatiently - I asked you a question.

Ivar took a few steps to the Rus and in his voice there was not a single trace of fear when he answered:

\- Hvitserk endured things beside me that none of my other brothers endured ... I feel bad for having hurt him. And I'm happy that he's returned.

\- Happy? How can you be happy for the return of someone who has betrayed your trust?

\- Your wife betrayed you too, Oleg. Or did you forget that? And yet, you still love her, don't you?

The Prince's teeth gritted and his joints went white when he pressed the edge of the table tightly. Talking about his beloved wife was like throwing a spear into his heart, and even though he knew that, Ivar did not go back on what he said, but continued in a low voice:

\- Without my brother I would not have won the war against Lagertha. It was he who invoked Frankia's army to support me. And I didn't even thank him for that ...

\- So Hvitserk is important to you?

\- No, he's not. - Lied, keeping the apparent lack of concern - It's just retribution for killing the woman I hated the most. Besides, it's always good to see a familiar face ... Are you ... jealous?

Oleg leaned over to his lover and held his face, letting the nervousness escape in his tone:

\- Of course I am. How could it be otherwise? It seems to me that you have more appreciation for a traitor than for me. You were nothing, Ivar, I spared your life, I gave you the chance to get back on your feet, and what did you give me?

\- I gave you Estia and the enemy's head. Now you have the fleet to invade Scandinavia, I gave you the secrets of attack in Kattegat ... I gave you everything. You have _Me_. Isn't enough for you?

Oleg stared at him for a few more and then enveloped him in an uncertain embrace:

\- No, it's not. I need to know if you are with me. If you love me more than anyone else. Say Ivar, say it now. You love Me?

\- You know I do.

Oleg swallowed:

\- Well, I'm not convinced of that. I want you to prove the size of your love.

-...

Prince Rus then took his distance and stroked the knife in Ivar's belt as if it were a living being:

\- I don't trust Hvitserk, and when the war ends, I need you to kill him.

The words came as cold as the snow that floats in Kiev, and the bile soon rose up Ivar's throat, causing his gaze to fade in an instant. So sad did he feel that he had to look away a little so that Oleg wouldn't notice.

\- Why? - he asked coldly.

\- Why?!. .. Well, you can't blame me for asking for a proof of your loyalty, can you? After all, I feel like I don't really know you, Ivar.

\- You know me.

\- I do? I have been watching you since you came to me, and many murmur that we are alike. But I don't see it that way. You claim to be Ivar, the King of Kattegat who punished Christians, killed his own people, tried against the lives of his brothers and buried his own wife and son. So why do you act differently with me? I have threatened you a few times, provoked your anger, screamed and even wailed in front of you. And yet, all you do is be quiet. You don't raise your voice to me and you don't react. I already showed myself too much to you, while you show me nothing. I feel like you speak to me like someone who walks at fingertips.

The silence reigned for a few moments until Ivar has finally said:

\- There was a time, Oleg, when we would be really identical in attitudes and temperament. You would have hated me. But my father once said to me, "Use your anger wisely, my son and I promise you that one day whole the world will fear you." I was impulsive like a dragon, and I made a name for myself. But many took advantage of my intense emotion, I showed myself too much ... And when a lion exposes his wounds, he is exposing the place where it hurts the most, he is being foolish, showing the enemy where to attack. It was like that with me, everyone saw what my real weaknesses were and because of that I was manipulated and defeated. Only then did I learn. 

\- Learned what?

\- To contain my feelings. To guard my anger intelligently and dump it in a right time. You really made me upset at times, I admit. But I don't blame you ... No ... I think that in your place I would have done the same, just so we know who we are sheltering in our roof, isn't? I like you for that, your boldness and wit awaken me. But if you really want to know me ... you'll have to wait to see me face to face with my enemies.

There was a gleam in Oleg's eyes and he confessed:

\- With each passing day, my dear cripple, I love you even more. And I hope you understand my side for I ask your brother's head.

\- Are you asking me this just out of loyalty or is there something else? ...

The prophet then whispered to Ivar in an evil talk:

\- Yes, there is something else. I intend to erect a new dynasty and don't want civil wars in the future, mainly family matches. Brothers. - He clenched his teeth - They are nothing but stones in our shoe. Vultures that flutter around us waiting for the right moment to feed on our flesh. They betray us, Ivar, sooner or later, they always betray us. And you know what I'm talking about, Sigurd scoffed at your condition, Ubbe allied himself with his mother's killer, Bjorn wants your head and Hvitserk fought against you. Let's get rid of them all, huh? Let's get rid of this family of bloody vultures. Askold and Sigurd are gone, weak as gazelles. But some are still missing, Dir, Bjorn, Ubbe, Igor ...

\- Igor?

Oleg then broke into another amused smile:

\- Why are you surprised? You really don't believe I will leave my Empire in the hands of that brat, do you? It's true that we still need him to maintain peace among some lords, but when all of Norway is ours, I will be a legitimate conqueror, unifying the Slavic and Scandinavian peoples and no one else will stand in my way.

Upon hearing that, Ivar retained something within himself, perhaps the pain of knowing that Oleg was succumbing to madness.

\- What about me?

\- You'll rule the South in my name. That's what I promised, remember? And after that, we'll put up the flag of Christ and the pagan gods will be crushed.

Ivar's fingers twitched over the moleta:

\- Sometimes I feel like you forget who you're talking to. I am not a Christian. You know that very well.

\- But you'll be. - affirmed caressing the cripple's chin - You know it can't be any other way ... Oh, take this as a formality, don't take things so seriously.

\- Religion is just a convenience to you, and I suspect your heart has no faith in anything. But I cannot betray my gods.

Ivar opened his mouth and said those things, but that made no sense to Oleg. He never found peace in anything but in the company of Boneless, when they talked about defeats and victories, talked about their most ridiculous secrets and long dead dreams, or laughed while watching a puppet show. That was his religion, the Ivar's presence, but other than that, Oleg could not believe anything, he was never able to follow simple rules and its doctrines. It was boring to have to obey, to have to kneel in front of someone instead of seeing someone on their knees before him, Oleg just followed his own wishes, wasn't that the real meaning of the word "King"? To hold in hands the absolute power?

\- Faith? - disdained - Tell me. How can I believe in God when he opposes what I feel? How can I believe Odin when he hurts you, the person I love the most and takes everything away from you? I can't believe them. Everything I can believe is in you, Ivar. - his fingers still roamed the Boneless face - Because the blue of your eyes cannot be that of a mortal, your strength and determination is not earthly, the sweetness of your mouth is the closest I have ever been to something divine and when I I pour it into your bowels, there’s no better feeling. Even if they were given to me all the treasures on the face of the earth, I would still rather be inside you.

Although Ivar saw the madness embedded in every gesture of Oleg, he also saw a sincerity that he had never seen in anyone before, it was a feeling so intense that, for an instant the cripple wondered if he was not dreaming, if it was even possible someone love a monster like him so deeply.

And the Son of Ragnar once again feared the future and cursed what his hands would have to do.

For Oleg would need to be stopped. He was sick, sick with power, sick in the same way that Ivar had once been too. And just as the moon fills and then disappears among the clouds, so was the love between the Prophet and the Boneless, brilliant and very high, but unstable like an ocean full of breaks.

\- I love you, Oleg. - he said without fear, eyelids shaking - And I will kill Hvitserk. .. I will kill everyone who rise up against us. And together we will build an empire that does not bend, does not break not even fall. And those who try bring us down will receive the Blood Eagle.

\- Blood Eagle? - Oleg smiled, narrowing his eyes curiously.

\- Yes.

Ivar gave a simple smile, used his free hand to untie all the linen strings from the Prince's clothes and finally found his nakedness. Oleg immediately closed his eyes, surrounded by the pagan's voice:

\- We will tie their hands on each side, - said Ragnarsson, kissing his chest tenderly and warming his skin with the breath - We will open their back with an ax, rip the ribs out like two wings, then we going to remove the lungs, to place on their shoulders and then we will add salt to their wounds. - the lips brushed Oleg's - Hanging high, they'll be like eagles that hover in the air and will fly straight to the abyss.

\- Yes ... We'll do that. -Oleg looked completely intoxicated by the idea and sighed with excitement.

\- I will build a Palace for us on top of a hill, on the fortified summit, where even death cannot reach us ... And there we will sit on the Carcass Throne, forged with the skulls of our enemies.

-... What else? ... - he was hardening faster than he expected.

\- Then we'll rule over everyone. Glorified by bards and warriors, envied by gods and kings. And when we get to hell ... - Ivar then paused for a moment seeing the prophet's eyes open and look at him so gently restlessly - We will take the Devil's head off and subdue his demons too.

Oleg lit up thinking that never before had anyone made him feel so sublime, and when he got rid of his clothes, he took Ivar to himself and kissed him passionately, tearing every piece of clothing that separated his skin from the cripple's.

The long kiss that followed after that almost took both their breath away. The intensity had overwhelmed them in a few seconds and they lay on scarlet skins.

Ivar then crawled on Oleg down, going with his mouth to the Russian's pelvis. The touch of fleshy lips permeating even his intimacy made Oleg be taken by an involuntary tremor that welled up from the core.

\- Ivar ...

\- I want to taste it. - whispered, passing his tongue intensely over Oleg's member.

The Prince's fingers tangled in the Nordic's braids and he held on to the strong arms around his waist, watching as his penis sank into the lover's saliva.

When Ivar started to suck him, it was in no hurry and his hot sliding mouth made Oleg curse himself for wanting to come so quickly. He soon looked up at the roof of the cabin, trying to control his desire.

Ivar was hungry. Unlike other times, he seemed to absorb the Prince of Rus on his lips as if this were his last night on earth. It took almost nothing for him to feel Oleg's organ grow in his mouth, and it grew so large that the veins were already becoming visible. Translucent drops leaked from the glans and Ivar's tongue spread it gently around the rigid member. So hot he was, so firm and charming. Oleg pulled Ivar's hair a little more and buried himself in the yougest's throat, feeling the heat of the strait set fire to everything inside him. He didn't think he would fit that mouth so perfectly, but heavens, it was really perfect.

Upon hearing the Prince's strong breathing, Ivar's sex was equally aroused and he swallowed all the seminal fluid before moving his mouth away a little, and he did it just to provoke him, just to have that vision of his lover at the mercy of his caresses, protesting with a hoarse and fierce groan that Ivar wouldn't keep him waiting so long. He was completely delivered.

\- Come on ... you do it so well ...

The cripple held the penis, massaging it and licking its testicles to light himself too. And when he stuck out his tongue, did it so intensely that Oleg whimpered and squeaked on the bed. It was getting faster, deeper, wetter, hotter and harder to keep. The man lost control the moment Ivar sucked it over and over again tasting its taste at a steady pace. His lungs churned inside his chest and everything boiled in his intimacy, Oleg almost forgot to breathe and quickly got up and brought Ivar up:

\- That way you'll make me come very early...

Ivar gave a charming smile.

The Russian's steady hands soon put him aside and then he held the pagan in a long kiss, deeper than death itself. The boat churned in the water as angry thunder tore through the sky, but Oleg did not hear them. The lack of solid ground gave them the feeling that they were being carried by large invisible hands and both immersed themselves in that idea.

Oleg's face soon sank between Ivar's shoulder and the Viking tilted his head slightly, giving him space to kiss his neck warmly, tracing a damp path til his throat. Oleg was really tall when he started rubbing his pelvis against Ivar's making him gasp for air:

\- I want you ... Do it.

The light brush of Oleg's beard captured him, and the prophet held Ivar's chin, fixing it in his eyes:

\- You want me?

\- Yes. - He could hardly speak, he was burning with desire.

A new thunderclap was heard in the distance, and Oleg needed a certain amount of self-control to comply with his lover's request without dumping himself so early.

He leaned his forehead against Ivar's, realizing how hard the youngest was. And kissed him again. Those soft, incredibly sweet lips were starting to make him weak.

Then Oleg settled between Ivar's legs and lifted the knees, pulling his hips close to him. And the moment he passed his glans through the opening, Ivar blew out a tender sigh and bit his lip. The prince soon lay down on the Boneless's chest and slowly entered him as he watched the young Viking look at him back almost helplessly, the gaze was slightly startled, his face flushed with anxiety.

As Oleg opened him, invading his intimacy, Ivar's mouth parted as well, his breath hitched, he could no longer hold his excitement, the strong feeling of despair at having Oleg completely inside him, consumed Ivar. Did not take too long. The fire spread throughout his body, his muscles tense the moment he felt the lover's member fully engage him. Oleg kissed Ivar again, and again, and again, helping him to get used to the movements.

The truth is that he would like to tear Ivar whole, to pierce him with all his vigor and violence, to fuck with him until he reached his soul and both be one, but Oleg was so zealous for the cripple, that even when he put his arm around his waist, did it with some care. Ivar was made of glass, so docile and dangerous on the bed, that Oleg found it hard to believe that this Viking could be wicked. No. At that moment, in his bed Ivar was the purest of men and under the first thrust, he shuddered deliciously with a deep, warm groan.

The Prince watched him grit his teeth each time the penis was pushed into him. Everything contracted in Ivar's stomach and its sounds of intense pleasure made Oleg shiver every time it was spoken. The lightning bolts outside the ship fell into the ocean while inside the cabin Oleg moved on the body of the cripple more quickly, about to break free in him like a storm. Ivar then tightened around the throbbing organ of the Prince and made it grow even more, to the point that Oleg held on to the bed and kissed Ivar's forehead hard, closing his eyes to contain himself.

He penetrated again, harder, deeper, faster. His trembling mouth against the Boneless's hair murmuring as if his heart ached:

\- Ivar ... I love you so much... So much...

Ragnarsson pressed his lips to Oleg's to keep from letting out a so loudly moan and the prophet's nimble hand soon wrapped around the boy's organ. He stroked it from top to bottom until the pagan could no longer hold on.

Ivar gasped when the man's wild mouth pressed into his collarbone and slid to his chest, absorbing the scent of his skin with gentle kisses. Soon a stream of ecstasy ran down Ivar's spine and he finally writhed under Oleg's body. The Prince smiled for that, diving so deeply into the Boneless that both came together. And with them, came all the noise of the storm and the bumps of the sea. The orgasm was the most intense that Ivar had ever felt, slow and unnerving by the second, and it lasted the same way for Oleg, who couldn't believe how long his body took to calm down. Freya must have choked on the fountain that emanated from them, Thor must have stirred the water with his sighs, Odin heard his crows announce that the monsters loved each other and Frey leaned over to see them. 

The irregular breathing was almost killing them. Ivar placed his hand on the back of Oleg's neck, running his fingers through the perforated strands of his black hair and smiling with difficulty to get air. The Prince was about to get off him, when the cripple then said:

\- Wait. Stay this way. Just a little more.

It was a sincere request.

He wanted to enjoy the feeling of having Oleg inside his body for the last time, before the war in Kattegat, of the dispute, before he needed to kill him.

And he felt it, just as he always wanted. Both stood looking at each other for a while and Oleg ran his hand through Ivar's hair with great affection, and for a moment his countenance was so devoid of evil that Ivar hardly recognized him. The prophet's fingers gently abandoned the braids and came down to the side of Ivar's face, tracing his features with his thumb and fixing the blue of his eyes. Then he stopped for a while and came over to kiss him. It was as smooth as sailing. Ivar opened his lips and felt Oleg's tongue curl in his, and it sank into each other calmly, making them feel warm, tired and terribly in love.

After that, Oleg rested on top of Ivar, his head resting on his shoulder, breathing against Vikings's neck. And with his eyes stopped on nothing, Ivar began to hum, low, whispering a song he had once heard Ganbaatar intoning. 

_Oh Agnus!_   
_Did the Saints come to take your son,_   
_He lie in the waters of the sea or in the river he was gone?_   
_Oh Agnus!_   
_Bend over to plead to Celeste_   
_Bend because this way the boy does not perish_   
_You will have more dew mornings_   
_And you and your little one_   
_will Sing odes under a tall sun_   
_Implores with more fervor_   
_Celeste must hear the_   
_cry of an old builder._

And then Oleg left Ivar and lay down beside him, falling asleep in a sleep he had been holding for days. Oleg couldn't hear anything anymore. And he didn't even hear when Ivar's empty voice hissed sadly:

\- I love you, Oleg. Deeply. But you ask me for things I can't give you. I hope you know that it will not be easy for me and know that ... when I have time ... I will sit and weep for you.

******


End file.
